Bellamort POP: Power Obsession and Passion
by Sif Asgardian
Summary: A different view of Voldemort and Bellatrix, when they were younger, and a different ending.
1. Chapter 1

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 1: First day.**

A woman and a man walking down the hall lit with chandeliers, the woman wearing a dark green dress, trimmed in silver and the man wore a tunic and a black coat with green trim. Both were adults, she had dark hair and black eyes, her look was strong, always had her brow furrowed, her lips were thin and her jaw was firm. The man on the other hand, was clear-eyed blonde and had a disdainful look; his character wasn't compassionate with others just with his family, but especially with his eldest daughter, the pearl of the family.

"Anyway, she must get up now," - boomed the voice of Mrs. Black, who stood down the hall.-

"It's still very early, Druella, let Bella sleep a little longer." - replied a man's voice as footsteps, was walking, he was Mr. Black.-

"No, Cygnus, today is her first day, she should get out of bed early. I don't want her to be late for the train station. The Hogwarts Express will not wait for her all day"- replied the woman as she opened the bedroom door.-

Inside the pink-walled room, had a single bed, and on that bed a beautiful eleven year old girl was asleep. Mrs. Black went to bed, and moved an object similar to a little branch of a tree, immediately after, the curtains covering the windows were moved from side to side. The sun flooded the room and the girl moved in between the sheets.

"Bella, wake up, honey, " was this time the woman's voice which now sounded sweeter  
>The girl opened her beautiful black eyes and looked at his mother who smiled. The girl smiled back and her mother told her:<p>

"You have to get up Bella, your cousin Sirius will come at any time"  
>Those words were not well received by Bellatrix Black who her friends and family called her Bella. The girl frowned and muttered:<br>"Why he is coming, Mom?"- asked her not wanting to leave her bed.

The mother, who knew that Bella and her cousin didn't get along, replied with a smile:

"Today is your first day at Hogwarts remember, and is also the first day of your cousin"

Bella smiled, she was very eager to start classes at Hogwarts, the prestigious School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because yes, Bellatrix Black wasn't a common girl, she was a witch, and not just any witch, she belonged to the Black family, the oldest and most prestigious family in the wizarding world.

Bella and her cousin Sirius had been fighting all day long, Sirius had arrived an hour before lunch and since then the two children had continued to fight for everything, even nonsense.

Mrs. Black had never yelled so much in her life, stunned as the two cousins couldn't stop fighting, and because Andromeda, Bella's younger sister, didn't stop bothering her sister, turning in favor of Sirius.

After a while, it was Mr. Black who put silence between the two cousins, sent Bella to her room and that ended everything. Bella was so angry that she didn't talk to her parents throughout the day until they had to go to the train station to board the Hogwarts Express on platform nine and three quarters.

At the time of the Black family entered the platform nine and three quarters, the mood of Bella changed completely, the girl would go to school to show her family she would undoubtedly belonging to the house of Slytherin, The most prestigious house within the school. The house of Slytherin, had been the house where all the Black family had belonged, so it was very important for Bellatrix belong to that house. That would show that the girl was worthy of her family and make her parents proud, and for Bella there was nothing more important to make her parents feel proud of her.

Bellatrix suddenly noticed that her father had diverted his attention and stared at a young short-haired platinum blond, who was fighting with a guy with red hair and a little smaller. roared furiously:

"Lucius! Let that brat now, don't waste your energy arguing with the Weasleys."

Lucius the platinum-haired boy, let the redhead before beating him and ran to his mother.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled at her child lovingly, and looked at Mr. Black, who had seen the whole fight between her son and the son of the Weasley.

Mrs. Malfoy approached to Mr. Black and smiled:

"The first day of school and the boys are fighting".- suddenly the woman looked at Bella and smiled affectionately- "Oh but this is the little Bellatrix? You are very pretty, dear."

Bellatrix smiled gently, as she had been educated as expected that the eldest daughter of the Black family to behave towards others.

Mr. Malfoy suddenly joined them, after scolding Lucius, away from the crowds so that no one listened. Lucius looked very pale, when his father left him alone, to reach out to Mr. Black and Mrs. Black.

Bella smiled, because both families knew each other and were friends:

"Hello Lucius, who was that child that you were fighting?"

Lucius smiled at Bella, too, and he replied:

"He's Weasley, Arthur I think he is called; they are pure blood like us, but traitors. Our parents didn't get along, and I hate Arthur. I will not tell you, you shouldn't be friends with those losers."

Bellatrix laughed loudly, and then made a face of disgust:

"I hate traitors, my parents have taught me very well with who I should make friends."

Lucius nodded, smiling:

"And how are you? I didn't see you during the holidays."

Bellatrix was distracted watching her cousin Sirius was talking to another guy with short hair and black, with round glasses, and did not hear the question of Lucius, when let out:

"And who is that?"

Lucius looked at where Bella noted and responded with disgust:

"Potter, James Potter."

Bella didn't need to know more about Potter, she had heard of the family, was one ofthe families that her family hated.

The train blew his horn to indicate that it was time to leave the platform, therefore, the children said goodbye to their families and boarded the Hogwarts Express.


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 2: A trip by train to Hogwarts.**

When the Hogwarts Express left, Bella moved away from her cousin, who seemed to have found a friend in James Potter, and she went with Lucius to find an empty compartment for the journey to the school. As they walked they kept pushing the other college students, except the upper class. Suddenly they heard a girl talking to another:

"No, there is no more empty compartment over there, in the last compartment, there is a boy alone, but better not enter it. Is a second-year guy, is not kind, as I know."

The other girl replied:

"Then we go into another compartment, I don't want any trouble on my first day of school."

Lucius and Bellatrix exchanged glances interested in this discovery, and then a guy came up to them. He was tall, more or less like Lucius and thin. The boy smiled and waved at them:

"Malfoy and Black, what are you doing?"

Lucius and Bella turned to look at the boy who had spoken to them, was Rodolphus Lestrange, another pure blood.

Bellatrix looked at him with disdain they had never gotten along, from the time their families had told them that they should marry in the future. But Lucius however, was pleased to meet with the boy, and waved at him, nodding.

Bellatrix with her voice of superiority and arrogance replied:

"We're looking for an empty compartment, away from the mudbloods."

Lestrange, nodded and then turned to Lucius:

"Will you come with me to annoy Weasley? I saw him, he seemed lost"

Lucius seemed unsure, looking at Bellatrix, she quickly had offended, but then he decided he was going to bother Weasley with Lestrange. Lucius shrugged before the eyes of hate that Bellatrix gave him, then he left with Lestrange, leaving the girl alone in the middle of the hallway.

Bellatrix sighed, annoyed, angry and walked alone into the last compartment of the train. Effectively as the girl had said, in that compartment, there was only one guy sitting there at the time looking out the window, with no expression on his face. This guy looked at the door, the moment the door opened and he looked at her with a look unfriendly, it was like, "Get out of here." But Bellatrix was used to that kind of looks, as she used to look at people the same way, so she looked at him the same way and without saying a word, she sat opposite him.

The boy had never seen anyone act like that in front of him, then he decided to to use his gentle voice, the voice that for a year ago, he used on teachers.

"Hi".-he greeted.- "You're new, right? Because, I have not seen you here."

Bellatrix immediately changed her look, when the boy spoke as she was able to discover other things that she hadn't seen on him, perhaps because she was angry with her friends, and hadn't been able to watch the boy carefully.

The boy before her, had black hair, his pale face was beautiful, like those deep black eyes, he was obviously high, perhaps higher than Lucius, which was several inches taller than Bella.

Bellatrix, for the first and last time in her life, she felt awkward at that moment, thanks to the soft tone of voice used by the boy. She smiled, relaxing her expression of anger and said:

"Yes, I'm new. I am Bellatrix Black, surely you've heard about the Black family."

The boy nodded politely yet he certainly had heard about this family, although he looked at her now again with those hard eyes, when he noticed in the voice of Bella, the pride of being a member of a pureblood family.

His expression changed again, to be friendly in front of her and he introduced himself:

"I'm Tom Riddle, as you can see I'm going to second year."


	3. Chapter 3

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 3: Tom Riddle.**

Bellatrix thought of that name, she had never heard the surname Riddle, but since she didn't want to sound rude, she said:

"I didn't see your parents on the platform, they didn't come to bring you to the train?"

Tom looked annoyed again, before this new conversation. He took his eyes off the girl, looking out the window, ending the conversation without answering anything.

Bellatrix was furious when she realized that he wouldn't respond, then whispered loud enough for him to be able to listen:

"Then you are a mudblood."

Tom was furious this time even more. He looked at Bellatrix with hatred and shouted:

"Shut up! I'm not a mudblood".

Bella replied, still angry, not at all intimidated:

"Then why don't you answer?"

And Tom growled:

"Because they are dead! But were powerful wizards, both!." –he shouted,emphasizing the last word.

Bellatrix looked at her hands, when he returned to scream, for some strange reason she didn't want him to hate her. Then she quickly changed the subject:

"In what house you belong to?" –she asked kindly.

Tom, who was still upset, simply replied:

"Slytherin."

Bella was silent then, it was obvious that he no longer wanted to talk. She stared at her hands sorry for her behavior towards him. Anyway she was a Black, she wouldn't apologize. She looked up to see the young Riddle, and she was ashamed when she noticed he was watching her.

Then the little girl got up from her seat, opened the compartment door, ready to go look for her friends, even though she hated Lestrange, when Tom's voice stopped her:

"I know that there are no empty compartments, stay here."

Bellatrix looked at him and shyly said, with tears in her eyes, trying not to cry in front of him:

"My friends are waiting for me." –was a lie, but the only way to go out of there.

Tom didn't stop her this time; he shrugged and looked out the window.

She left the compartment and started walking down the hall, while searching for Lucius or last option Lestrange. As she dried her eyes, because unfortunately, when she was out of the compartment, she had begun to cry.

Lucius who had gone to buy candies, saw her leaning on a window, wiping the tears, so he approached her and asked:

"What's wrong Bella?"

Bellatrix shouted angrily:

"Don't even think about telling someone you saw me crying!"

Lucius smiled politely and gave her a handkerchief:

"I've never seen Miss Black shedding tears. Your secret dies with me Bella, but what could be so bad for the "Miss-cold-heart" is crying in a hallway?"

Bellatrix wiped her tears with the handkerchief of Lucius and replied:

"It was a boy, Riddle."

Lucius had never heard that name in the wizarding world, so he thought, as his friend did before, that the young Riddle belonged to a family of Muggles, so he would be a mudblood. Lucius shrugged and said:

"He doesn't deserve you crying for him. Moreover, Bella, I've never seen you cry for anyone. Come with me to the compartment with Lestrange, we have discovered a way for Potter to lose his personal belongings."

Bellatrix nodded happier, and followed Lucius into the compartment, where Lestrange was also there.


	4. Chapter 4

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 4: Hogwarts.**

At that time the prefects of the school, warned the students who weren't wearing the robes of Hogwarts, they should change their clothes before the Hogwarts Express arrived to destination. Bellatrix, Lucius, and Lestrange, changed clothes immediately and before the train reached its destination, Lestrange cast a spell to hide the belongings of James Potter. Then the three friends waited in the train compartment. They were laughing happily by the mischief they had done, but Bella's laughter faded into the air when she saw the boy Riddle, walking down the aisle of the train. She nudged Lucius in his ribs and whispered:

"It's him."

Lucius complained of pain when his friend hit him and looked out the compartment door to the boy. Rodolphus looked also in the same direction and whispered:

"Oh I see Bella, you knew Riddle."

Rodolphus was a year older than them, so he as Tom Riddle was already in second year.

Bella nodded:

"Yes, I saw him a moment ago. What do you know about him?"

Rodolphus Lestrange didn't look pleased to talk about that guy, he really hated to talk about another person who wasn't himself, although he was only 12 years. The boy Lestrange had been raised as if he were a member of royalty, just like Bella. Therefore he frowned and said:

"Mudblood is all I know. I researched him, with the help of my father of course, when he arrived at school, he thinks he is the son of two pure blood, poor idiot. The Riddle name doesn't exist in the wizarding world, but he is convinced that his parents were wizards. Bella you shouldn't be friends with these mudbloods. You deserve better, after all you are a Black, right? As important as my own family."

If there was something that Bella hated about Rodolphus Lestrange, was his ego unfounded. Bella groaned when Lestrange said she deserved better, no doubt it was true, but for Bella anyone was better than Rodolphus Lestrange.

But Bellatrix quickly stopped thinking about the boy's, words to put her attention back to Tom Riddle. The little Black, had an important question, she wanted to know why Tom Riddle had lied about the purity of his blood.

None of the two boys spoke again, and Bella seemed completely absent, thinking of the new questions. Something had happened, maybe the little information she knew about this guy had been enough for Bella to feel interested in the mystery that surrounding the boy Riddle.

Lucius was about to ask something when the train stopped. Bellatrix still with her gaze away, grabbed her coat and as she put it on the robe of the school, and left the compartment without waiting for her friends. Everything indicated that she would begin to investigate everything about the guy who had caught her attention. Rarely, Bellatrix Black had been so interested in someone.

Was Rodolphus Lestrange, who noticed the change in her, but he did nothing, just frowned, wishing for a moment that Tom Riddle had never existed. Lucius on the other hand seemed completely absent from the new interest shown by his friend, and he was completely unaware of the new jealous of Rodolphus.

The school's students were in the corridors of the train when everyone started pushing each other, it was obvious that Slytherin's students had begun to push the other students, and everyone was furious. Bella, who had not been pushed, smiled proudly, and suddenly her gaze drifted to the boy Riddle. Tom was looking curiously at her, his dark eyes fixed on her. Bellatrix immediately blushed and looked down, to pay attention to the person who had gone to look for them.

The keeper of keys and grounds of the school, named Ogg, was standing outside the door, and suddenly with an incredible guttural voice shouted:

"All the students of first year get in line for this side!"

Immediately, the children came out of the train pushing each other, and began to stand in line.

Ogg led them all, to some boats to cross the lake, while the other students began to go to the castle.

"Come on guys! Come over here, do not stray." –He looked at a girl with sandy hair, who was at his side and waved. "Welcome, Molly Prewett."

The girl who answered to the name of Molly smiled at Ogg, and went with him and another girl in the same boat.

Bellatrix and Lucius were together in the same boat. The eldest daughter of the Black was fascinated watching the huge castle that was visible in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat.**

Upon arrival at the castle, the students of first year were taken to a room where they had to wait while other students took their places in the Great Hall. Bella was too busy looking around the place and Lucius seemed too boring when he said:

"Can you believe it? The selection makes it a hat."

Bella looked at him with extreme arrogance:

"A hat? How a hat can choose which house you belong to? Is completely stupid."

Lucius shrugged:

"I have no idea, Rodolphus told me. It seems that belonged to Godric Gryffindor."

Bellatrix frowned:

"Nothing good can come of it, then."

At that time the same professor who had led them to that room, did they come into the Great Hall. There all the other students were sitting in their respective tables, according to the house to which they belonged and in the background, a long table were seated professors. In the midst of the professors was sitting, the director Armando Dippet.

Unlike the other students of first, year, who felt embarrassed when other students turned their faces to look at them, Bellatrix Black was proud walking toward the front of all of them. Lucius was behind her, looking expectantly and with a mischievous smile.

Before the ceremony began, the keeper of keys, Ogg, went to James Potter and whispered some words in his ear. Bellatrix could hear it had something to do with the personal belongings of the boy and she smiled softly, then she reported what she had heard to Lucius, who smiled proudly. After this brief interruption, the professor told the new students that they should approach the stool in front of them and put the hat on his head.

The first two students were selected in the houses of Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The Sorting Hat had spent a long time choosing one of the boys, and was finally selected in Ravenclaw.

At that time Bellatrix was named by the professor, the girl a little scared by the time of the election, took the hat and placed it on her head. The hat covered her eyes, and the hat didn't hesitate for a second to scream out loud:

Slytherin!

Bellatrix left the hat on the stool and smiling proudly ran to take her place at the Slytherin table where everyone clapped. She noticed the look of Tom Riddle, who was watching her. This time Bella didn't feel embarrassed, she now belonged to Slytherin like him. Tom looked at her almost smiling, but it was hard to tell because the guy just moved the corners of his mouth, he was a young man who rarely smiled.

Bellatrix stopped watching the boy to continue to observe the selection, at the precise moment when her cousin Sirius Black was selected for the Gryffindor house. Bella made a face of disgust and Tom seemed fun to see the face of the girl. But Bella was ashamed. While the girl cursed her cousin muttering under her breath, the selection continued, and the Sorting Hat chose a girl named Lily Evans to belong to Gryffindor house. Slytherin students began to whisper that Evans was a muggle born, so she was a mudblood. While rumors crossed the Slytherin table, Bella looked at Tom, to see if that news affected him, but Tom got a poker face very difficult to interpret, although in his beautiful black eyes, was visible a drop of fury. Even, though Bella didn't understand at the time, if the anger was because he was a mudblood too, or because he, like everyone else hated the mudbloods.

When Bella heard the name Malfoy, she listened again to the ceremony, and smiled when Lucius walked to the Slytherin table. Another student was selected for Gryffindor, James Potter, which Bella and Lucius had imagined. And a new student Severus Snape was chosen for Slytherin.

The selection ceremony ended and the Grand Welcome Banquet began.


	6. Chapter 6

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 6: The Common Room.**

Had already been a week since the Welcome Banquet, and the professors hadn't hesitated to send a lot of homework for all the students. The professors were very strict and many students could already feel the pressure of being a student. But Lucius and Bella seemed to be able to perform all its duties, the two were very applied, though Lucius prefer to spend jokes on Arthur Weasley, who had become a friend of James Potter. According to Bella and the boy Severus Snape, James Potter was the most stupid student at school.

That evening, Bella and Lucius were sitting together near the stove, writing on parchment six hundred and fifty words, they should do to Potions class. It was the favorite class of them, so they were very quiet and concentrated on writing. Other students were also in the common room, talking among themselves.

Suddenly, Rodolphus Lestrange approached them, sitting on a chair:

"Black and Malfoy you two always together."

Bellatrix ignored him, and Lucius shrugged angry with his friend:

"Free country, we are studying. Besides," -he added- "Bella is good at Potions."

Rodolphus, looked at Bellatrix and couldn't help laughing, though no one knew why. Then he stole the parchment that Bellatrix was writing and then pushed the ink on the parchment. Bellatrix got up from the chair, angry with tears in her eyes:

"Look what you did! Damn! I hate you, Lestrange!" 

Rodolphus continued laughing as if what he had done was something fun, then Tom Riddle who had been in the common room reading a book, sitting alone in a corner, looked up when he heard the scream of Bellatrix. He saw what had happened and for some reason he didn't understand, he jumped up and walked to Rodolphus: 

"Lestrange, you're a bloody idiot!"

And after shouting, Tom hit his face. Rodolphus fell, at the right time when all the present heaved a sigh of surprise. Lucius got up and tried to remain alert in case anyone wanted to keep fighting. Bellatrix was amazed by what had happened, but Tom still looked very serious. He pulled out his wand and threatened Rodolphus: 

"Leave her alone, or the next time you're going to pay dearly!"

Rodolphus didn't seem funny at the time, he got up from the floor, helped by a girl, and looked at Tom with hatred. But Riddle smiled an evil smile. Tom, came to Rodolphus separated only by Lucius's arm was filed in the middle of the two and growled:

"Go away now!"

Rodolphus roared angrily looked at Bellatrix and left the common room followed by a student of second year.

Tom ignored the others and walked out the door of the common room. Bellatrix didn't hesitate to follow him. And to reach him, she shouted: 

"Hey Tom!"

Tom stopped and looked at her and spoke in a calm voice almost gentle:

"Go back to the common room Bella, I must speak to the Head of the House."

Bellatrix nodded:

"Yes, I just wanted to say thank you."

Tom gave her one of those smiles that he used with professors and with the same gentle voice, he said:

"It was nothing Bella, I'd do it again."

Bella stared as Tom moved away from her, still stunned by what had happened in the common room. And then she returned to the room. There she met Lucius who was sitting on the same chair, but without writing anything. When he saw Bella, he asked:

"You okay, Bella?"

Bellatrix nodded:

"Yes, I'm fine. You... you saw what happened here?"

Lucius nodded:

"Of course, Rodolphus crossed the line."

Bella looked at her destroyed parchment and threw it into the stove, muttering:

"I'll kill him next time."


	7. Chapter 7

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 7: An unexpected help..**

After pulling the parchment, Bellatrix sat in front of the stove and began to read the book again to rewrite the work she had to deliver the next day.

Lucius had finished his work, therefore he had kept his books in his room. When he returned to the common room, he turned to Bella, before leaving there and asked:

"You're coming to dinner?"

Bella denied it slowly, still writing:

"No, I can't, I must finish this."

Lucius shrugged and said:

"I will try to bring you something to eat" - and then he left the common room.

The girl nodded and continued to write quickly, cursing quietly to Rodolphus every time she remembered what had happened.

At that time someone entered the common room, but Bellatrix was busy writing that she had not noticed that this person was standing behind her. When the shadow covered her last ray of light, Bella turned to meet the unfriendly face of Tom Riddle. But the boy smiled as their eyes met and he asked:

"Need help, Bella?"

Bella shrugged:

"Unless you have a way to turn back time."

Tom took the chair where Lucius had been sitting and picked up the book that Bella was reading. He read a few pages and then said:

"Magic for beginners, I can show you real magic."

Bellatrix frowned:

"That's what I need to give to the professor."

Tom left the book on the table looked offended, he got up from the chair and he start to walk:

"Of course."

She again felt something strange in her stomach when she noticed the injured tone in his voice, but again, she was a Black, she wouldn't apologize. And if pride was, either they were very proud. But for some strange reason Tom turned and sat back in the chair where he had been sitting earlier. Without saying a word, he grabbed Bella's book and began to dictate what she should write on parchment.

Surprisingly with the help of Tom, Bella was able to finish her work for the professor of Potions. When she finished her work, she looked at Tom and smiled:

"Thanks."

Tom nodded and left the book on the table, he asked:

"Would you be interested to learn a little more magic?"

She smiled even more, with a gleam of interest in her eyes:

"I would love to learn more."

Tom smiled, somehow he seemed pleased with the response. He got up from his chair and extended his hand to her:

"Then follow me."

Bellatrix smiled and grabbed Tom's hand, but when the two were leaving the common room, Bella said:

"It's too late to be walking by the school."

Tom smiled:

"Don't worry; I know secret passages also where you and I are going nobody can find us."


	8. Chapter 8

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 8: A discussion in the middle of the night and the Room of Requirements.**

Bellatrix and Tom left the Slytherin common room and began to walk down the aisle. Outside the castle it was dark and the full moon shining brightly. The castle was quiet, except for the portraits that used to complain when the light from the wand of Tom, bothering them.

Bella was full of adrenaline, because they were breaking one of the school rules, but tired of going quietly, she asked:

"Hey Tom just a question how much magic you know, you're just in second year?"

It seemed that Tom could feel very easily offended, as he replied:

"It's not just attending classes, I am constantly studying. I want to be the best wizard in the history of the wizarding world."

Bella smiled and was about to respond when both heard a noise. Tom squeezed her hand and pushed her against the door of a room. The door gave way and the two entered the empty room. The two were silent, Bella's heart was pounding too much because of the adrenaline, but Tom on the other hand seemed very focused.

He returned to squeeze her hand and whispered:

"Stay in silence, I'll see if he's gone."

Bella nodded without saying anything and felt like Tom released her hand, to approach the door. She was silent, trying not to breathe too hard, she felt nervous.

Tom went to the door and opened it carefully, he heard a voice unmistakable. It was the tallest boy in the whole school was even higher than professors; he was a half giant named Hagrid, a fan of dangerous creatures, which he called pets.

Bella whispered:

"Who is it?"

Tom made a gesture to remain silent and she approached him. He took her hand again and whispered:

"When I tell you, we started to run, understood?"

Bella nodded, saying nothing.

The boy Hagrid walked off, murmuring as if he were talking to someone else. Tom turned to Bella, and said:

"Come on, now!"

The two left the room, still holding hands and started running down the hall.

When they were away from that corridor, Bella stopped one minute leaning against the wall. She was agitated by running and still too nervous.

Tom looked at her with serious eyes:

"You're weak."

Bellatrix frowned:

"Shut up Riddle!"

He frowned:

"Prove to me otherwise"

Bella looked at him with disdain:

"I have nothing to prove to you, mudblood!"

Tom looked at her with fury in his eyes, grabbed her arm tightly and shouted:

"Do not ever call me that! I'm not a mudblood!"

Bellatrix's eyes filled with tears; after all she was just a child. Seeing this, he dropped her arm, though he still angry with her. He hated it when someone called him mudblood, because he hated them.

He knew she would begin to mourn in seconds, so before that happened, he took her hand again and forced her to walk. He was getting tired of being nice to this girl, but he had seen something in her, and was hopeful that she might become someone he can trust.

Bella followed him in silence, until she could control her tears and for the first time, she said:

"I'm sorry, Tom."

Tom looked at her and nodded:

"I never thought that Bellatrix Black could ask for forgiveness."

She shrugged, to her that was also surprising:

"I guess it doesn't matter between friends" 

Tom thought of the word, so she considered him a friend, so something good had happened that night, she trusted him.

They continued to walk carefully, climbing stairs to the seventh floor. Now they weren't silent, this time they were talking in whispers and more friendly. It seemed that the word "friend" had been a change in both. They were friends now. And Tom knew that friendship was not built from one moment to another, they must show loyalty between them. He should continue being nice to her, as he was with the professors for his own benefits, and then he would find a way for her to demonstrate her loyalty to him. But Tom didn't know that this opportunity for Bella to prove her loyalty to her friend, would take a while to arrive.

Quickly they came to the seventh floor, and the two stopped at a beautiful door. The door opened. There was absolutely nothing, was a dark room, lit only by an impressive number of candles that were floating near the ceiling, like the candles in the Great Hall. But the candlelight gave a green light, on them. On the floor there was nothing but green cushions and silver and a huge banner with the crest of Slytherin.

Bella looked around and asked:

"Where are we?"

Tom looked around, as if trying to recognize the place, although he knew very well where they were. Within that room, everything changed as the needs of those who found the room. This time it looked different than he remembered.

"We are in the Room of Requirements. Like I said, no one can find us here."


	9. Chapter 9

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Time Flies.**

During the following months Bella and Tom were closer together than ever. The two met to study together and Tom whenever he could, he taught Bella new spells, and because of that she became a very good student, but Tom was still the favorite of the whole school. 

Lucius chose to stay away from the two new friends, but eventually he began to feel lonely and tried to be accepted into the new friendship of Bella and Tom. The problem was that Tom had trouble trusting people. Bella anyway convinced Tom that Lucius was trustworthy and this stepped closer to them. Although Tom was very serious and somewhat reluctant to break the rules, he was greatly amused when Lucius mocked Evans, and Potter. But Tom Riddle continued to prefer the company of Bellatrix, because he had big plans for her. 

Rodolphus on the other hand, continued bothering Bella whenever he could, but he earned that Tom hit him several times and a small duel with wands, where Tom won without much effort. 

At Christmas the three friends were separated, but as the Malfoy family had a party every year, Lucius and Bella, managed that Tom attended the party, so he wouldn't be alone at Christmas. The Malfoy's family and the Black were amazed by the charisma of Riddle, who had behaved like a gentleman, but Bella had hidden the secret that Tom apparently wasn't a pure blood.

In the second year of Bella, the third year of Tom Riddle, the friendship remained unchanged, as the events. Andromeda, the sister of Bella began studying at the school, another embarrassment for the Black family. Tom began to wonder if there was a problem with that family, but he trusted in some way, a little more on Bellatrix. 

The following events happened during the third year of Bellatrix Black, and the fourth year of Tom Riddle.

**Chapter 9:****The first mission.**

The holidays were over and Bellatrix Black, who now had 13 years, returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the company of her younger sister Narcissa Black. During the holidays, Bella had written letters with Lucius, who saw a couple of times during the summer, and with Tom, but he had failed to respond to these letters over the last four weeks of vacation. Bella was worried, because since they knew each other that never happened.

This first of September, Lucius, Bellatrix and Narcissa with her and his parents came to the platform nine and three quarters, as in previous years. From the second year, Bella had not come close to her cousin Sirius Black, because he had become friends with James Potter, and Lucius, Bella and Tom hated Potter.

Bella of course told her sister Narcissa (who they call Cissy), who were the best people to befriend, but the little sister of the Black, which was quite different from them, because she was blond and has blue eyes, she knew what people were most suitable.

After saying goodbye to their families, Bella, Narcissa and Lucius boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Bella and Lucius had to go to the last compartment of the train to look for Tom, so Bella looked at Narcissa and said:

"Cissy, go with the first year, we will see you later."

Narcissa nodded without contradicting her sister and went to find a compartment with the girls of the same age as her.

In this way, Lucius and Bella, were to the last compartment, where Tom was waiting for them. Bella smiled and greeted him:

"Hi, Tom."

Tom looked up to meet his two friends. For a moment his face seemed disturbed by something, but he smiled when he met with the black eyes of Bella and he greeted:

"Hello Bella, Lucius."

Lucius greeted him waving, coming after Bella and then she sat down next to Tom, he sat in front of them.

The girl with black hair and eyes, looked at her friend beside her and didn't lose a minute to ask:

"Tom, why you don't answered me the last two letters?"

Tom frowned and said:

"I prefer to talk about it when we get to the school, if you don't mind Bella."

Bella sat rigid, notably nervous, thinking maybe she had done something wrong, without realizing it. Tom was a boy who always gets offended very quickly and she was afraid of having offended him. Only once the two friends had fought and had not spoken for a month and this had been a nightmare for her.

Lucius kicked her leg and looked at her seriously; Bella realized he was asking her to calm down. Tom soon noticed all that, and then he grabbed her hand and said:

"You have not done anything wrong Bella."

Bellatrix smiled, because of the contact between their hands, and was noticeably quieter to hear those words. From that month, when the two friends didn't speak, because they were angry among themselves, Bella's attitude to Tom became very possessive and obsessive. She always needed to know that everything between them was fine and that she had not done anything wrong that would upset him.

Lucius quickly changed the subject:

"As I have understood this year will take place, the Triwizard Tournament, I think it will be interesting, right?"

Bella nodded:

"Yes, I think."

Tom on the other hand, didn't say anything; he seemed very focused on something that they had no knowledge.

Bella looked at him; he was still holding her hand and was stroking it slowly, without being aware of it. That led to put Bella nervous again. Tom frowned as he felt the nerves in her back and dropped her hand.

Bellatrix looked at him again, but he was not looking at her, his eyes fixed on the landscape looked out the window.

Given the silence and feeling ignored, Lucius pulled a book from his bag and he began to read.

At that time Tom spoke again, almost whispering:

"Lucius, would you be kind enough to leave us alone for a minute?"

Lucius looked at him, closed the book and left the compartment without complaint; it was obvious he wanted to talk to Bellatrix without any witnesses.

When they were alone, Tom looked at Bellatrix seriously. She looked at him attentively. Was, of course, he who spoke:

"Bella, you and I have been friends for a long time and I need your help with a small favor."

Bellatrix nodded:

"Of course, Tom, whatever you want."

He smiled, pleased at the response and whispered even lower:

"I need your help to find information about my family. But whatever the results are, I need you to keep silent and I ask that you don't leave my side."

Then he made a decision and grabbed her hand. With his free hand he stroked her face and asked in his soft and irresistible voice:

"Would you do that for me?"

Bellatrix seemed to be clearly under a spell, but Tom had not used magic. She smiled and nodded stupidly:

"Yes Tom, no matter the results, I will never separate from you."

Tom smiled, pleased, though not sure to fully trust her, but this would be her first opportunity to show her loyalty.


	10. Chapter 10

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 10:****Dangerous Plans.**

The train reached its destination and the students were taken to the castle, like every year. Bella was so busy talking to Lucius about the Triwizard Tournament, Lucius wanted to participate, but because of the dangers only school seniors could.

Bella smiled:

"You wouldn't last five seconds in the tests, you are a coward Lucius."

He was offended:

"I am no more cowardly than you."

Bellatrix laughed loudly:

"I am not coward I've done things you never would."

Tom who had been silent, thoughtful, replied with a monotonous voice:

"This tournament is a waste of time."

That ended the discussion and the two friends were silent. Bella hated how Tom behaved now, during the early years he had been nicer and even he was fun, but lately, after the summer he had changed.

The Selection Ceremony began immediately, as every year that they welcomed the freshmen. And this year was significant because Narcissa Black began school. This time the three friends were aware of the selection, and endured all the speech that the Sorting Hat gave before choosing the new members of the houses. Bella crossing her fingers wishing that Narcissa were selected into Slytherin with them, because she had to hear her father yelling at Andromeda and had to listen to Tom talk bad about her family, after Andromeda didn't belong to Slytherin. On the other hand, Tom wanted to see if Bella was the exception of the Black sisters, so he wanted to see the ceremony. On the other hand even Lucius, wanted that Narcissa were in Slytherin, because he knew she would become his wife in the future, one of many arranged marriages in the Black family, to preserve the purity of blood.

Fortunately for Bella, and Lucius, the Sorting Hat weren't wrong this time, and stood Narcissa in Slytherin. Bella and her friend sighed when they heard the name of Slytherin and even Tom took the liberty to smile. Narcissa with all the pride of her family, went to sit next to her sister in the Slytherin table.

Sitting on the Slytherin table, dining, Bella was watching his friend Tom, who sat opposite her, and had barely touched the dinner. This wasn't what worried Bellatrix, what she cared about was that he seemed too mysterious, much more mysterious and quiet than normal.

Lucius was talking to Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus's younger brother, who sat beside him, the conversation of the two, was on the events during the summer and the long awaited tournament.

The dinner took its course, with the normal buzz of all the tables. The director Dippet said a few words before sending them all to sleep and so the dinner ended.

Tom was one of the first students to leave the Great Hall, followed by Bellatrix, which remained deeply concerned about his attitude.

Before the other students fill the stairs, Bella went to her friend, and asked:

"Tom, are you okay?"

The young Riddle, looked at her as if he had stepped out of a dream, as if it had been brutally torn from his thoughts, he had little idea of what his friend had asked, therefore merely respond unfriendly:

"Leave me alone Bellatrix."

These words didn't improve the feeling of concern that it was taking the whole body of the young Black. He rarely called her by her full name and when that happened wasn't good. The girl stopped on the steps, watching him as he continued down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was.

Bellatrix didn't cry as before, but inevitably her eyes filled with tears, if there was anything she hated about him was that he treated her that way so unfriendly.

At that time, Lucius approached her, and didn't need to ask what was happening, because in her face he could discover all the problems of her friend. He put his arm around her waist and slowly pushed her to go down the stairs and advised her:

"Ignore him, Bella, don't let him bother you so much."

But Bella didn't answer anything, she continued down the stairs in silence, with her friend and when she entered the common room, saw Tom sitting there reading a book beside the fire. Bella threw him a hateful look and ran to her room.

Lucius looked at her and shook his head negatively. But he saw Narcissa sitting there reading then he approached her.

The next day, Bella left her room and went to breakfast, she was surprised that Tom wasn't there at breakfast, that's never happened before. This caused her the same thing had happened during the month that they had been angry with themselves. Bellatrix turned from all, and argued with everyone. She was angry, but more importantly she was hurt.

But that afternoon, after attending classes, and for Bella's surprise, she went to the library to study, when she met Tom, sitting at one table, reading. She thought not to approach him, she kept walking like he wasn't there. But the voice of Tom, stopped her:

"Bella, come let me show you something."

Bellatrix reluctantly, came to him and sat by his side:

"What is it?"

Tom handed her a book with the chapter he was reading whose title was "Horcruxes". The young Black read interested and then looked at Tom, worried:

"You're not going to do that, right?"

Tom took the book and closed it immediately:

"Why not?"

She merely said:

"Simply because it's dangerous, if someone finds the Horcruxes and destroy them, could kill you."

He looked seriously:

"But it's best to stay alive and avoid death."

Bella shrugged:

"Tom, it's dangerous."

The young Riddle sighed angrily and said:

"I see I can't trust you, better go and leave me alone."

Bellatrix hated feeling displaced by him, then she grabbed his hand:

"You can trust me, I'm just worried about you."

He squeezed her hand: 

"You should not, Bella, nothing bad will happen to me."


	11. Chapter 11

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 11:****Awake all night.**

Bella nodded, trusting in his word, though it was impossible for her not to worry about him. The Horcruxes must be very carefully selected and guarded so that no one will find them, that way anyone could avoid destroying them and Tom would still be alive, while the Horcruxes were safe. Then she asked, looking at the book:

"When are you going to do this?"

As the book belonged to the restricted section, Tom hid among the other books while the librarian was walking by and looked at Bella frowned:

"Could you talk about it quietly, or do you want the whole school finds out about my plans?"

She looked down in response, feeling ashamed for having asked that question in her normal voice. But the harsh words of Tom tormented her a lot lately, after that terrible argument in the second year, so she whispered:

"Sorry Tom."

The young Riddle nodded, not wanting to hear the voice of pity with which Bella was talking and said: 

"I have work to do for tomorrow, I'd better go. I'll see you later Bella."

The young Black nodded, and watched as he left the library. She remained concerned about the plans of Tom, but there was no way for him to change his mind about what he wanted.

When she was alone in the library she got up from the table where she had been with Tom, and went to get some history books. She had to do the research that he had asked her, and now she had the night off, and the next day would have a free time, she could be investigated.

After removing three books, and how the library was to close, she did everything possible to remove the books from there and instead of returning to the Slytherin common room she went to the Room of Requirements, in order to seek information quieter. She was accustomed to go to that room, so she wasted no time in finding the place. When the door opened she found the room had a long table and a comfortable chair. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, but it seemed a comfortable place to read. So she sat on the chair, leaving the books on the table, and began to read the index to find families that had belonged to Hogwarts. The list of course was very long. Fortunately, the names of people who had belonged to Hogwarts were arranged alphabetically, and then she went immediately to the letter R, to find the surname of Tom.

An hour and a half later, Bella hadn't found the surname Riddle. But she had found something interesting; there was a person who had the middle name of Tom as a first name. A man named Marvolo Gaunt. Interested in this new discovery Bellatrix read all the information she had found about Marvolo Gaunt. To her surprise, there was another person with the surname Gaunt, a woman named Merope and she was the daughter of Marvolo Gaunt, but the most importan thing, was that they were both direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin, but this had nothing to do with Tom, because she didn't know the name of his mother. Anyway, for her it was no coincidence that the man was named Marvolo, like Tom. She took notes about the most important things and left the room quickly. She came to the Slytherin common room and found Tom sitting there in front of the stove.

Tom looked at her when she ran into the common room and frowned:

"Bellatrix, I've been looking for you everywhere, wanted to show you something, where were you?"

She responded quickly whispering:

"I was in the Room of Requirements, looking for what you asked for. I think I found something interesting."

He looked at her:

"Come with me to the Room of Requirements again, there we can talk in peace about it."


	12. Chapter 12

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 12:****The first night together.**

Bella nodded, and Tom grabbed her hand after both left the Slytherin common room. In the hallway, the two began to run trying not to make noise so that no one would find them.

It didn't take long to get to the Room of Requirement, because Tom knew hallways where no one would walk, and as it was night and it was forbidden to leave the common room at that hour, they needed to be stealthy.

This time when the door closed behind them, the Room of Requirement looked different. There were big fluffy cushions and chairs, a stove on and a small table, able to leave the books there.

Bellatrix left the books on that table, and sat on the couch in front of the stove, Tom sat down beside her and asked with some impatience:

"What did you find?"

Bella looked the parchment where she had written the most important information, but before showing him the list, she said, worried about his reaction:

"Tom, I... didn't find the name of your father here."

Tom frowned and accused her:

"You searched all right?"

She nodded a bit upset about that accusation, but she chose not to contradict him:

"Yes, the names are ordered alphabetically and doesn't exist here the surname Riddle."

She didn't mention what she was beginning to suspect that he wasn't a pure blood, he was a mudblood as everyone had suspected at first. As she had told him a few times. But Tom, who was no fool and knew immediately that his father was a filthy Muggle, somehow knew what she was thinking and said:

"Tell me, are you going to make fun of me, right?"

Bellatrix immediately denied:

"Never mind the fact that your father is not a wizard."

Tom laughed at her, knowing Bella's feelings towards him, although she had never said he knew her too well:

"Because you love me?"

He said the words with a tone of mockery, because for him love was something completely stupid, that was worthless and could only fools fall in love. He had always thought that Bella was more than a fool, but he was wrong.

Bella felt stunned, with the comment and the mockery of Tom, she felt her cheeks turned red at that time. She didn't know, what to say immediately, she wanted to leave the room and hide her face, but a movement of Tom left her even more paralyzed.

Tom approached her and asked again:

"I can trust you enough to know that you're not going to say this to anyone?"

She nodded without speaking, her face still red with shame. He smiled, but this time it wasn't a mocking smile, but the closest thing to a genuine smile, something very unusual for him. To achieve even further persuade Bellatrix that this finding should be just between them, he stroked her cheek, which made Bella feel even more embarrassed and he kissed her.

Bella gasped and closed her eyes allowing herself to return that unexpected kiss, she attempts to make another move, but Tom took his lips from hers, immediately.

She sighed, still surprised by all this, and said:

"I won't ever say that your father isn't a wizard."

He nodded now, going back to use his voice harsh and unfriendly:

"Good. Now tell me what else you found?"

Bella began to slowly recover herself from the shock, in her head there was anything else that Tom's face near her own face, and those lips fixed on hers. She looked for her papers in the books, which took several minutes, she was behaving like a fool in front of him, but had many things in her head. She had her first kiss with the boy she secretly liked, although he knew perfectly all her feelings toward him. When she found the papers, she gave them to him.

Tom read carefully all that Bellatrix had written, but just as Bella had thought before, he didn't know immediately if the Gaunt family had something to do with him.

He then broke the silence:

"We have to discover who are the Gaunt. But now, it's almost dawn."

Bellatrix then realized that night was the first night with Tom, and he kissed her. She nodded trying to focus her mind on something else and then replied:

"Yes, I will look about the Gaunt family after I get some sleep."

He nodded and the two left the Room of Requirement and returned to the Slytherin common room, and both went to their rooms and got into their beds, so nobody would suspect.


	13. Chapter 13

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 13:****It was just a kiss?**

Bella wasn't able to sleep even though she had gone to bed an hour before dawn, and not because she had no sleep, the reason why she couldn't sleep, it was because she kept thinking about that kiss that Tom surprisingly had given her.

Her head was still completely shocked by this success; she never would have expected that from him. First she asked why he did that, but she couldn't answer that question. Then she decided to surrender, maybe he also liked her, but the response was illogical, considering that he had made fun of her when he asked her if she loved him. So why?

Those questions ended quickly, when her mind decided to make her remember that success, although that kiss wasn't significant, for her it meant a lot more than it could have meant a passionate kiss. She knew that Tom wasn't a demonstrative guy, but something must mean that act.

Unable to find a solution to her questions, Bellatrix left the bed, feeling very tired, because she couldn't sleep, but she was very happy. She went down to the Slytherin common room and sat by the window to look outside, it was a cloudy day and it was snowing.

At that time, Narcissa, her younger sister, entered the common room and went to her sister:

"Hello Bella."

Bellatrix went out of her thoughts, as if someone had thrown her a stink bomb. She watched her younger sister and greeted:

"Hi Cissy."

Narcissa sat beside her, and asked curious:

"What are you doing up so early?"

Bella didn't used to explain, but this time her head was completely absent:

"Nothing, I wasn't sleepy."

Her sister looked at her and noticed that she looked very tired, so she asked:

"At least you slept something?"

This time Bella reacted to the question and responded with hostility:

"You don't care."

Narcissa pursed her lips in a gesture of disapproval:

"You didn't sleep, Bellatrix where you spent the night?"

Bella was a lot wiser than her:

"I studied all night."

The little blonde before her, made no further questions, somehow she realized that her sister was lying.

Bella then felt she had to share that with someone, and she knew she could trust in her younger sister more than anything else. She wouldn't be able to tell that to Lucius, or he could ruin everything.

Bella looked at her sister and said:

"Cissy, you remember I told you about Tom?"

Narcissa nodded, she had met Tom, the last year during the Christmas party, and she knew the feelings of her older sister to this guy:

"Yes, I remember."

Bellatrix sighed then, and replied whispering:

"He... he kissed me."

Narcissa stifled a little scream, although she wasn't upset, quite the contrary. But then she pursed her lips to say:

"You're going to marry Rodolphus."

Bella nearly pinch her:

"Shut up! Don't talk about Lestrange, I hate him as much as he hates me."

Narcissa shrugged:

"This is what our parents expect of you. But if Tom is a pure blood maybe our parents will not have problem with that. Tom loves you?"

Bellatrix shrugged:

"I don't know, he had never done anything like that. Although it seems always find a reason to hold my hand, and often tends to slowly squeeze it, but... he's not someone who show a lot how he feels."

At that time the sisters heard a noise, someone was coming to them, the two turned to see the person and they found an angry Rodolphus Lestrange, the boy had heard the whole conversation between the sisters and he hated more than anyone Tom Riddle, now he would hate him even further, because Tom had kissed Bellatrix. Although Rodolphus didn't love Bella, he hated anyone touching her.

Rodolphus angry said:

"I will kill that bastard Mudblood!"

It was true that Rodolphus had discovered that Tom was the son of a Muggle father and a witch mother, real reason why Lestrange hated Tom. Bellatrix got up from the chair and exclaimed:

"Leave him alone! I don't belong to you!"

Rodolphus scream again:

"He has no right to kiss you! He's not your boyfriend."

They weren't aware at the time that the Slytherin common room was filled with the students and everyone was watching the scene. Lucius came to Narcissa, took her arm and walked off, saying:

"You better stay away when Bella explode."

Narcissa smiled, she knew her sister, as well as Lucius.

Bellatrix was debating internally between yelling or throwing the first spell that occur to her, but then Tom, who had heard the words of Rodolphus came, his face showed all the hate that he was feeling towards Lestrange.

Lucius looked at Narcissa and muttered:

"This couldn't be worse."

Narcissa smiled:

"It's interesting."

Lucius smiled looking at his future wife.

Tom then went over to Bellatrix, standing in front of her and threatened Lestrange:

"Dare to try something against me and you'll pay dearly."

Lestrange shouted:

"I will kill you mudblood! You don't have the right to kiss her!"

Bellatrix was about to shout something when Tom grabbed her hand and replied with sarcasm:

"I think I have the right to kiss my girlfriend."


	14. Chapter 14

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 14:****A trick for a lifetime.**

Lestrange wasn't expected that answer, like the rest of the students who were watching the scene that had assembled there. Even Bella seemed to pale at those words, Tom noticed that change in the look of her, and squeezed her hand harder than normal.

Rodolphus had also noticed the surprised face of Bellatrix, when he exclaimed:

"That's a big lie."

Bellatrix, feeling her hand a little sore, before the grip of Tom, said:

"It's not a lie... Tom... is my boyfriend."

Rodolphus laughed loudly:

"You don't even know how to lie Bella, please this mudblood will never be your boyfriend, I will not allow it."

Tom was about to jumping on Rodolphus, his hand was already on his wand, ready to throw a curse and he already knew many curses as to do great damage. But Bella frowned furious when Lestrange shouted "mudblood" among all those students, she would never allow others to discover the truth.

She went to Rodolphus, walking furiously and hit him in the face as she shouted:

"Never ever say that about Tom, you don't even know him well, he is not a mudblood. You think my family would allow me to be his girlfriend, if he were a mudblood? He's my boyfriend and you have no right to get into my life!"

Rodolphus couldn't respond because his nose had started bleeding, Bella laughed at him smiling with that gesture of disdain that only a Black could do. Tom felt that she was coming back to beat him, then he took her arm and pulled her out of the Slytherin common room running down the stairs.

Bella yelled, while running:

"What are you doing?"

Tom stopped abruptly and pushed her against the wall:

"Tell me the truth Bellatrix, are you crazy? With your performance just now everyone can suspect that Lestrange tells the truth. Don't try to defend me again."

Tom needed to see something broke, he needed to remove the hatred that he felt at that time against Rodolphus, he wanted to break something, so he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Bella almost unconsciously and spoke again:

"If you're going to pretend to be my girlfriend behave as the Miss Black that you are, and don't return to fight with someone like that, you're not a Muggle, next time use your wand."

Bella's eyes filled with tears, Tom had sounded like her father but it wasn't just for the reprimand which hurt her was the word "pretend" that he had mentioned.

She looked at him, trying not to look at the wand, which was aiming at that moment and asked, almost in a whisper:

"Pretend?"

Tom reacted at the moment, the anger at Rodolphus was decreasing slightly, but Bella didn't improve the sentiment:

"What do you mean? You know as well as I that we can't be together that way, Bella, even though you and me hate him, you're going to marry Lestrange, besides the obvious, you said it yourself, your parents never will accept me."

She wiped her eyes before answering, with the sleeve of her robe:

"They need not know anything about you, well I'm not going to marry him, until we finish school. And I'm not going to be his girlfriend in the meantime. I can be the girlfriend of the person I want."

Tom sighed in anger, he wasn't interested in having a girlfriend, he didn't like those things, but something crossed his head, something that made him answer:

"All right Bella, we will not have to pretend. But don't get too excited with this, I'll be your boyfriend and I will try to behave as such, but don't push me. Damn Bellatrix, you'll have to learn to respect my time."

Bella nodded, would smile, but she held that desire:

"Yes, don't worry, I will not bother you, I promise."

Tom nodded in response, still wanting to see something broken, because he couldn't go and curse Lestrange without being expelled from Hogwarts, and he knew that he didn't want to return to that orphanage anymore.

At that moment he realized that his wand was still pointing at Bella, then he took his wand, and said:

"We have to find all about the Gaunt, when you have time again?"

She thought of her schedules quickly, and she said:

"This Saturday."

Tom nodded:

"OK, now go back to the common room, I have something to do."

She asked curious:

"What will you do?"

He frowned:

"I'm going to the Forbidden Forest, but I don't want..."

He couldn't finish speaking when she asked:

"Can I go with you? I don't want to be in the common room."

He was about to refuse, but for some reason thought it was good she came, then nodded:

"Okay, but don't say a word of it."


	15. Chapter 15

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 15:****The Forbidden Forest.**

Bella nodded and the two left the hallway, walking slowly, it was full afternoon, the two should be in class, not hanging around far from the Castle, precisely in the Forbidden Forest, but that didn't matter to either. Ogg, the keeper of the keys, could be easily avoided, while he was busy working on other things.

The important thing was to leave the school without being seen, and it was difficult, students would say nothing, knowing that it was Tom, because many were afraid of him, or just not talk to him, but the professors themselves would be a problem, especially, Professor Albus Dumbledore, who always had his eye on Tom, since he had arrived.

Tom led Bella, for the quieter hallways, but the images of the portraits don't leave them alone. Chattering that they shouldn't hang around the castle, and should be in class.

Bella said nothing, went silent, fearing for the first time anyone found them breaking the rules.

Tom took her hand and forced her to walk faster as they were walking around a classroom which the door was open, then the voice of Albus Dumbledore, was loud and serious behind them:

"Tom Riddle and Miss Black. Why you two are not in class right now?"

They both froze when they heard their names, and Tom turned, got that friendly look, with which he used to look at the teachers and smiled to use his voice more friendly:

"Right Professor Dumbledore, we were looking for you."

Dumbledore looked at the two largely, not believing in the words of Tom, and asked:

"And why you were looking for me?"

Tom's mind was traveling at an incredible speed to respond immediately, but was surprised when Bella intervened:

"Tom wanted to ask you a question, Professor."

Professor Dumbledore who was no fool, looked at Tom with much interest, and Tom was about to do something very bad against Bella, because of what she had said. But before either spoke again, Bella said:

"It's something personal, but Tom doesn't feel comfortable talking about it. You see Professor Dumbledore, Tom needs to know the story of his mother, you know who she was?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded:

"Yes, yes, I didn't meet her personally, but I know an old friend who did. She studied at this school, her name was Merope Gaunt." -he said looking at Tom directly, seeking a reaction in him and then he said- "If you need to know more Tom, or if you need me to explain something about your mother you may come and see me at my office later, I'm in the middle of a class. And you two should be in class too. "

Tom had been silent all this time, and was unable to say something, when the professor spoke. Bella then smiled and grabbed Tom's hand, forcing him to walk:

"Thank you Professor, we already we are going to class."

In this way the two went running into the forest. They were lucky enough to not meet anyone on the road, so had no problems to reach the Forbidden Forest. The forest was dark even though it was still daylight, because as the trees were dense, there entered no ray of sunlight.

It was there when Tom broke the silence:

"Bella, have you noticed what Professor Dumbledore said?"

Bella trying to catch her breath, nodded as the two were walking toward the deep forest:

"Yes, Merope Gaunt, is the daughter of the man who bears the same name as you, Marvolo."

Tom nodded, but that was not what mattered to him:

"And Marvolo Gaunt was the Heir of Salazar Slytherin, so my mother was an heiress, like me."

Bella stopped immediately, looking at him, yes it was great news not matter that Tom was a mudblood; he was the heir of Slytherin, thanks to the family of his mother, now Lestrange could swallow all his words.

She smiled:

"That means you can talk parseltongue, the language of snakes, because Salazar Slytherin was famous for that."

Tom was thinking about it and remembered something:

"Salazar Slytherin was famous for something more than that, he wasn't only one of the founders of Hogwarts, he founded something else. I can't remember exactly what it was, but I'm sure I read it somewhere."

Bellatrix couldn't help because she doesn't usually read many books as he therefore remained silent as she followed the steps of Tom in the forest. Suddenly she asked:

"So where you plan to go?"

Tom turned to look at her, and smirked:

"Are you afraid?"

She smiled, because in spite of the mocking smile he had no intention to hurt her, then replied:

"I'm just curious."

Tom kept walking then:

"I need to find something I saw the last time I came here, is an egg, I think it is a serpent's egg, or something. I wanted to break it."

Bella looked at him shocked:

"Why do you want to do something like that?"

He replied as he kept searching looking at the floor, the egg was lost when he had found:

"Because I want to see how something dies, it is obvious that I can't kill your future husband."

Bellatrix frowned and growled annoyed:

"You can kill him whenever you want. You would make me a favor and a favor to all Humanity"

Tom smiled satisfied at those words, but he couldn't do that, at least not while he was at Hogwarts and whispered:

"Maybe I will, someday."

Bella laughed loudly and suddenly stopped before stepping on something. She bent down carefully, because she didn't see much, when she noticed that it was a snake very small and greenish.

She wouldn't touch the snake, but she warned Tom:

"I think you're not going to find that egg."

Tom looked at her confused:

"Why do you think that?"

She pointed to the floor:

"Because the snake came out of the egg."


	16. Chapter 16

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 16:****Nagini.**

Tom looked at the snake, and smiled:

"She's pretty, right?"

Bella nodded:

"Yes, but you wanted to kill her."

The snake looked at Tom, perhaps realizing the words of Bella, and hissed something in Parseltongue.

Tom understood each hissed, as if the snake had spoken in English, but Bella had been unable to understand anything. She stared at Tom confused, and was actually surprised when she heard that he also responded to the snake in hisses.

When the hissing, finished, Bella asked curiously:

"What happened?"

Tom looked at her, leaving that sort of trance, and explained:

"She is trying to find her family, but it has been impossible, she asked me why I was going to kill her, I think your words frightened her. I told her I would be in charge of taking care of her. By the way, I must find a name."

Bella frowned for a second:

"You can't take charge of her, is dangerous. Also you can't take her to the castle."

He frowned annoyed:

"I will not take her to the castle Bellatrix, and yes I will take care of her, she will not attack anyone that I don't want, just make that clear."

Bellatrix nodded, then she knew she would never win an argument with him. She looked at the snake and said:

"Sorry, little. I don't mean to scare you, I hope you don't attack me."

Tom smiled back and assured her:

"She will not hurt you, Bella, don't be afraid."

Bellatrix nodded, looking at the snake that seemed to confirm the words of Tom, with her little eyes. She was silent for a moment, then whispered:

"Nagini."

Tom looked at her without understanding:

"What did you say?"

She shrugged her shoulders:

"I don't know, I was thinking about a name for her, when suddenly I crossed that word, Nagini, is an invention the true word is Nâga in Sanskrit, was an interceptor between this world and the death, or something like that, I don't remember."

Tom thought of the name and then said:

"It's a good name for her."

Bellatrix smiled and then asked:

"How are you doing to take care of her?"

Tom knew he couldn't take her to the school; he would keep her in the Forbidden Forest and go to see her when he had time, or could escape. Then he answered:

"It's simple, I'm going to come when I can. If you want to join me, you can do it. If one day I can't come, for something, you're going to have to come and take care of her, understand?"

Bella nodded:

"Of course."

They spent the rest of the afternoon, walking through the Forbidden Forest, followed closely by Nagini who wouldn't leave them alone for a moment. The snake looked at Tom from time to time, and they speak in whispers at times. Bella, she liked to hear those whispers but she couldn't understand what they were talking. Anyway, Tom often took the trouble to explain what they were talking.

After a while Tom taught some other spells to Bella that she put into operation the next time she had to fight with someone. Good thing Bella learned very quickly to all the teachings of Tom. She admired him more than he thought.

Night came quickly and the two left the Forbidden Forest, leaving safe Nagini, the snake already knew how to take care of some creatures. When they returned to the Slytherin common room, they found Lucius, speaking with Regulus, the younger brother of Sirius Black, one year younger, cousin of Bella, who had been selected in Slytherin as a good member of the Black family.

Lucius looked at Bellatrix with a frown, but he didn't dare say anything at the moment that Tom took her hand and went to a table away from the others. Lucius thought something was happening but couldn't hear them speak.

Regulus smiled at Bella, and she turned from Tom, to go to greet him. Of his cousins, Regulus was his favorite, because both were very similar with respect to thoughts, but Bella was always much more fanatic.

Bella smiled:

"Hey Reg, how are you?"

Regulus smiled:

"I'm fine and you?"

Before Bella could answer, Lucius asked with sarcasm:

"Yes, Bella, is everything okay? Because I didn't see you in any class today."

Bellatrix frowned annoyed:

"You don't care."

Bella arrogantly turned away from Lucius and her cousin, walking toward the table where Tom had seen everything.

Tom looked at her calmly:

"I think someone is needing attention."

She shrugged her shoulders:

"I don't care, he can go to hell. I have everything I want."

Tom smiled, would have bothered because she was talking about him, saying she had everything she wanted. But this time it didn't bother him because he too was getting everything he wanted, without her knowing the truth. He was getting a powerful ally.


	17. Chapter 17

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Time Flies, part two.**

A day after Tom discovered that he was the son of the direct heir of Salazar Slytherin, he started looking all about Slytherin, until he could find what he had founded.

It was during that Christmas, being in Bella's house, he found again what Salazar had created. The famous Chamber of Secrets. From that moment he knew he must find the location of the Chamber, in order to comply with the wishes of his predecessor. It was known that the Chamber was at Hogwarts, the problem was finding the exact location.

The following year, the fourth year of Bella, and the fifth year of Tom, things began to change dramatically. That year Tom was dedicated to find out more about his father, leaving behind the search for the Chamber of Secrets. In this search, he counted of course with the help of Bellatrix, and with the help of Regulus, who had quickly made friends with Tom, as he shared, like Bella, some thought, in terms of Muggles interfering with wizards, and mudbloods.

On the other hand Lucius had turned away significantly from Bella, but continued to share a friendship with Regulus, he had moved closer to Severus Snape, beginning a great friendship.

Narcissa on the other hand, preferred not to be near her own sister, when Tom was with Bellatrix, because Tom's attitude had become more unsociable than usual.

Throughout that year Bella, and Tom, approached much more, mainly by seeking information about the father of Tom, who quickly found his name was Tom Riddle, like him, and he was born in Little Hangleton. And still living in the Mansion Riddle, with his parents, grandparents of Tom Marvolo Riddle, Thomas Riddle and Mary Riddle.

Regulus soon became an important ally for Tom, because he had been able to find many things about his father and most importantly he had promised as Bella, never to mention that Tom was actually a mudblood. Tom decided after revealing the truth to Regulus that nobody else could know his darkest secret, and if one of them spoke, would to be his final. And Tom Riddle, was not joking. In recent years he had become very good in Dark Arts, hoping to improve them.

That year, Tom didn't spent Christmas at the home of Bella, as in previous years, he having already 16 years old, went to the Riddle Manor, and killed his father as his grandparents, blaming his old uncle Morfin Gaunt. Then he took the decision that, that manor would be his new home when he was 17 and could be freed from the orphanage to which he must attend during the holidays. From that fact, Tom changed markedly, though still behaving nicely against the professors, no longer did so with his friends.

Bella was the only one to know what happened to the father and grandparents of Tom, because he just trusted her more than anyone else. Of course there were only other being who heard what had happened and it was Nagini. The snake had grown significantly, it was obvious it was a python, but unlike other pythons, she was extremely poisonous, but so far she had not attacked anyone.

Nagini just received direct orders from Tom, and some orders that she understood from Bella, more gestures than words, because the two could not communicate between them.

At that time, Severus Snape approached Tom, appreciate their knowledge of, dark arts, and because Regulus had dragged him. That caused Lucius to approach them again, although he was not very comfortable, to be with the group again. Bellatrix used to mock him, because she considered him a coward, and Tom from time to time made him realize that he was a true coward.

At this time, Tom Riddle returns to Hogwarts for the last time, in his seventh year, with his highly anticipated 17 years. Bella, in the sixth grade, with 16 years, as Lucius and Regulus who was a year younger than them.

**Chapter 17: The Diary of Tom Riddle.**

Bella ran from her room to her first class, with all the exams that they were having was about to break down and become completely crazy. Of course she had the help of her boyfriend, in all subjects, but despite everything, she felt she was about to go crazy.

Tom who was sitting in the common room, saw her approaching running, then he took her hand, making her stop quickly. She almost fell, but Tom held her in his arms. Bella looked at him surprised, it was very unusual that Tom showed any interest in her if not to teach her about her classes, or about Black Magic. Tom seemed strangely happy, which was also very unusual, when he said:

"Bella, I have something to show you."

Bella nodded, but said nervously:

"I can't, I have this exam, can we talk later?"

Tom seemed frustrated by a second, but then smiled and kissed her lips:

"Of course, I'll wait for you under the clock. We'll go where you know."

Bellatrix smiled ecstatically by this unexpected kiss. Tom was behaving unexpectedly that day, but she didn't care about that. During the previous year, Tom had shown close to her as a boyfriend, perhaps because the two were growing up, but he used to get very cold with her, at any moment. Bella knew well his character, so she wasn't surprised with the changes of behavior. Despite that she could stay completely ecstatically when he kissed or caressed her, because as it was something unusual, was one of the things she most wanted.

She nodded in a hurry:

"Yes, I'll see you there."

Tom, grabbed her shoulders and kissed her hard, to say:

"You know more than the rest of your classmates, stay calm."

The words could certainly help, but that kiss could worsen everything. Tom hated things sweet, romantic and which were very close to love, but for him the passion was very different and it was more what he showed to Bella. A somewhat violent passion.

Bella smiled, and ran out of the common room, when he released her shoulders.

After the examination Bella, went straight to meet Tom, under the clock, they would go to the Room of Requirement, because he wanted show her something.

Tom was no longer looking smiling and friendly to her when she approached him. Nothing different, thought Bella, everything was now normal.

He said nothing when he saw her coming, just took her hand, as usual, and dragged her to walk. But instead of heading toward the door of the Room of Requirement, he led her out of the castle.

She then said:

"Where are we going? I thought we would go to the Room of Requirement."

Tom denied:

"We are going to the Forest, Nagini must hear this. By the way, you know this is my last year here, so I'm taking Nagini with me to Riddle Manor, ok? Also I must tell you another of my plans."

Bella nodded, she hated to know that this was the last year of him because for her would be very difficult to be separated from him for a whole year. In addition she didn't know when would be the next time she would see him again.

He could feel something wasn't right on Bella's emotions, then looked at her a little angry:

"What is it?"

She said reluctantly:

"I hate to know that this is your last year."

Tom sighed annoyed, that conversation had become a constant, lately, but he instead of arguing with her about this issue, as he used to, he preferred to say:

"I will remain yours Bella, no matter where I am. You and I we are always going to be attached. I promise."

Bella nodded, wished he would have not said those words so sweet, with a voice so unfriendly. But that was him.

At that time Nagini approached them before they entered the Forbidden Forest.

Tom smiled at the snake, from one moment to another, only hisses were heard on the part of two. Bella stood looking at them in silence, not understanding a word of what they were talking.

A few minutes later Tom looked at Bella and said:

"Nagini already knows everything. Now listen, I did the first Horocrux, I did over the holidays."

He sounded so excited, but Bella couldn't hide a tragic face, as if someone had told her she would marry a Muggle. So she replied:

"Tom that's crazy! I told you not to do that."

Tom scowled, obviously upset:

"Don't judge me! Damn Bellatrix! This is the only way I can live longer! You know, I aspire to immortality, and you were agreeing with my plans!"

Bella lowered her head, feeling bad, so she said:

"Tom, you're separating your soul if you do the 7 Horcrux, your soul will be divided forever and you will have no soul."

Tom growled angrily:

"I don't need my soul, if I have the chance to live forever. Stop getting into my way, or I'll get you out of my life forever! I want you to help me, Bellatrix, but if you do this to me, then I will kill you, you know I have no choice, you know too much. I trust you, don't ruin this!"

Bella nodded, still staring at the floor, she hated to argue with him, she simply had been horrified by what he had done. Knowing that he thought that he should kill her, was a stitch in her heart.

"Sorry, I am not going to argue anymore with you. I only care about you."

He frowned and growled mockingly:

"For that stupid love that you feel for me."

Bellatrix felt she would begin to mourn at any time, she could bear that he yelled at her, but she would never be able to bear that he made fun of her feelings.

She muttered, feeling the tears on her cheeks:

"That love is not stupid."

If there was something that Tom Riddle, hated, was the weakness, among other things, but the weakness in the woman who was beside him, was something he never could bear. He hated to see her mourn, not that he cared for her, but because he didn't know how to react to those emotions.

"You know I don't I love you and I hate all that nonsense. Love makes you weak, and I hate that in a person. If you don't want to live with that, then leave my sight."

Bellatrix looked at Nagini, who was watching closely from its position on the floor, next to Tom, and ran towards the castle.

Tom didn't follow her, but he was very frustrated.

Bella walked into the Slytherin common room, still crying, hating herself for what she had done.

Regulus was the only one who was in the common room when she came running, trying to get anyone to see her face, trying anyone to know that she was crying. But her cousin knew her well, then came to her:

"Bella, what happens?"

Bellatrix wiped her tears:

"Nothing, just leave me."

Regulus insisted:

"Tom and you argued, right?"

She nodded:

"Yes, my fault. I'm sure he refuses to return to see me."

His cousin put a hand on her shoulder affectionately:

"You know him, he has his character, but I don't think he didn't want to see you."

She shrugged her shoulders, knowing that she had messed up, having discussed with him. Tom would always win the discussion, one way or another.


	18. Chapter 18

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 18: Myrtle.**

The next day, Bella left the bedroom of the girls and went down to the common room, fortunately no one was there. She looked around, and then she sat on a cushioned chair beside the stove. Even in her mind she felt sorry for the discussion she had with Tom Riddle, a few hours ago. It was obvious that Bella would never be the same as before, if Tom didn't forgive the attitude that she had with him.

Since that awful day when they had a huge argument, Bellatrix Black was like Riddle's pet, she did everything he asked without objection, was more faithful than any of their friends. The reason? It was obvious she couldn't live without the acceptance of Tom, and she was trying her best to keep him happy. For the same reason, that night, after the discussion in the Forbidden Forest, she decided she wouldn't go to every class that day. Bellatrix didn't used to not go to class unless it was too necessary, that is, except that Tom would have given her a small mission.

And although Tom had not given her a mission, and he wouldn't, now that he was angry with her, this didn't stop Bellatrix tried to find something that was very valuable to the young Riddle. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

The oldest of the Black's sisters didn't think that would be a simple task, because Tom had not found the entry by himself, it was certainly because it was very well hidden. She knew very well how careful could be Tom when he started to investigate something. Unfortunately for Bella, Tom had spent a good part of the year, trying to create his first Horcrux.

But hopefully this afternoon she would have enough time to investigate and if she had the luck on her side, may well find the entrance and that would allow her, that Tom could restore her confidence, the only thing she was concerned at that time.

While Bella thought about the latest news that Tom had confided to her about the Chamber of Secrets, the common room was gradually filled with students. The whispers of the students who left their rooms were quickly energetic conversations in the room, so Bella couldn't return to think about her plans, or in the little information she had.

Lucius and Severus sat in two chairs near her, and began to talk to each other ignoring her. So did Regulus, when her cousin sat in the company of two friends. Bella chose to ignore them, they knew perfectly well that when Bella and Tom argued, no one could talk to them. Narcissa at some point had said that they were very similar to each other by the same bad mood as well as the sadistic fun when they noticed someone suffering, but Tom, in this exceeded Bella, as in many other things.

At that moment a silence was generated in the three boys who spoke next to Bella, ignoring her, when Tom approached to them. Curiously to everyone's surprise, he sat next to Bellatrix, as he used to, as long as the "relationship" that they held was in order. But everyone knew that this was not the best moment of the false couple, who had started years ago when Tom had protected Bella, from Rodolphus.

Tom turned his handsome face and whispered to Bellatrix:

"I'm giving you the last chance if you want to follow me, don't question me."

Bella nodded, she was not afraid of the threat, but was afraid of being forgotten by him forever, that would be impossible to bear.

Tom nodded once:

"I hope to keep trusting in you Bellatrix, you already know too much."

Since the day before that they had discussed in the Forbidden Forest, he had reminded her that she knew too much even for what Tom could bear. Bella, like Regulus were the only ones, of the other friends, and all Hogwarts, except Dumbledore, who knew that Tom Riddle was in fact an impure blood, not a pure blood wizard as he used to say that others have more respect for him.

Bellatrix tried to sound firm when she said:

"I do not see a reason why that should change Tom."

But what the young Black was not aware it was not just her voice sounded firm, but that sounded too proud, even too much for that Tom felt offended. Of course, this tone of voice offended Riddle, a little more, if that was possible.

In response Tom gave her a disdainful glance full of anger, he had always hated that of Bellatrix, that she felt superior to him. Although he could not bear the weakness in the people he would not tolerate another person feel superior to him in any area of his life.

Bellatrix caught the glance and closed her eyes, whispering:

"Sorry."

Riddle didn't respond this time, he began to get tired of the attitudes of Bella. Maybe kill her wouldn't be necessary. As he knew, she knew too much his darkest secrets, and was good at her missions, she almost never failed, at least not as often as used to Lucius or the same Regulus. Just Severus Snape and Bellatrix seemed to be good enough for Tom. Therefore he was not going to kill her, for now. Also he had to bear in mind that committing a murder in Hogwarts wouldn't benefit him there and he hoped to get a job as a teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts. But even when he couldn't kill Bella, he could punish her, and he knew well the weakness of the oldest of the Black's sisters.

Tom smiled softly thinking of her punishment, and after with serious face and voice almost in a whisper, he said:

"It's over, Bella"

Bellatrix did not understand then what he was talking about until she looked into his eyes. Tom's eyes this time did not show any feeling, just a bit amused to see Bella's reactions to those words.

She tried not to get to mourn at that precise moment, after understand that Tom was finishing finally with this fake relationship they had maintained for years.

"Why?"

She whispered, almost about to explode into tears.

He however rose from his chair and told her:

"Because I should never have let you take this liberty with me."

Bella was shaking, if there was anything that indicated that everything, everything was wrong between them, it was exactly that. Tom had never ended the relationship, he always preferred to punish her in other ways, but this would be very difficult for her.

While the common room was emptying, is worth mentioning that Lucius, Regulus and Severus had run quietly, before Tom could say those words that had shattered Bellatrix. Those simple words had caused more damage to Bella, that it would have caused a dose of Cruciatus curse.

At that time the common room was empty finally, because all were up for breakfast, Bellatrix was left alone sitting on the couch and choked back tears until the last student left the room.

When she was alone, finally, did not begin to mourn as she had believed seconds ago, the anger she felt toward herself, having ruined all with Tom, took her to destroy some objects in the common room then went up the stairs to the first floor and entered the girl's bathroom.

She did not bother to check if she was alone or not in that room, but did not care, simply hit the washbasin, with her foot.

She was about to curse Tom, shouting "damn mudblood" when she heard a noise coming to one of the cubicles. There was someone in the bathroom, no doubt, and was crying. Bella was upset by the situation, then opened the door of the small bathroom and saw Myrtle, a girl from Ravenclaw, and shouted:

"Go away now! I need to be alone!"

The Ravenclaw girl, whimpered but was unable to resist, she always went to the bathroom to hide and mourn when other people made fun of her. But Bella did not dare to taunt her, because she might well say that she was crying too. Which Bella noted with anger, feeling her cheeks wet.

Bellatrix turned to the washbasin at the time and opened the spigot to wash her face, but didn't come out a single drop of water. This didn't improve her mood, so put her hands in the washbasin before throwing a curse that only could worsen the situation and her eyes were astonished to find a curious creature carved in the faucet.


	19. Chapter 19

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 19: The Basilisk.**

Bellatrix couldn't believe what she was seeing was a snake engraved on the stone sink and the toilet did not flush curiously like the others. To be safer, she sought the symbol in the other basins, but there was no sign of that snake. Something had to mean.

She smiled then wiping her tears and left the bath running fast towards the Potions classroom, where Tom should be.

Many of the ghosts of Hogwarts, told her that she must be in class, but that didn't stopped her; she had found something important, something that would bring Tom back to trust her. And maybe something that would put back into this false relationship they had maintained for years.

But on the way to class, Bella could see Tom walking toward the Forbidden Forest, probably to see Nagini, since both were very close. Nagini was a young snake, so she didn't know many places in the castle, and wasn't very helpful at this time. Bellatrix then changed direction and ran into the Forbidden Forest. Leaving the castle to avoid being found by the professors or Ogg, she was very careful to not to make too much noise. And when all was safe, she ran quickly toward Tom.

Tom had known of her presence because Nagini whispered to him, that Bellatrix had come to them. 

The young Riddle turned and looked at her still angry:

"I will not forgive you, Bellatrix"

She shrugged her shoulders:

"I had no intentions to beg you to."

This answer surprised Tom who raises an eyebrow and asked:

"So what are you doing here?"

She smiled with the pride of her family and decided to whisper:

"I found something that may interest you, something about the Chamber of Secrets."

The young Riddle frowned, looked at Nagini, whispered a few words in Parseltongue to the snake, and looked at Bellatrix and ordered her with an authoritative voice:

"Take me" 

She nodded in response and started running towards the castle. Tom followed her without losing sight of her a single moment. Upon entering into the castle, Bella went to the floor where the bathroom of the girls was, which had a snake engraved on the slab. She was happy but also worried, because if the washbasin had nothing to do with the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets, Tom would be very angry with her. 

The two stopped at the bathroom door and Bella said:

"It's in there"

Tom looked at her suspiciously:

"It's the girl's bathroom."

She nodded with a smile:

"The best place to hide what we are looking for. Come in, I'll watch that nobody bothers you is in one of the toilets, is a brand... maybe if you talk, it can work." 

Tom was refusing to waste the time that she was asking for, and went into the bathroom of the girls. First he made sure there was nobody in there and then walked to the toilets.

He began to examine them one by one until he found the suitable. "_A brand_" he recalled the words of Bellatrix, the symbol of Slytherin, the snake. A grimace like a smile crossed his lips, but if this was the entrance, how would he do to open "the door"? The answer of course had been on the lips of Bellatrix minutes ago. Even with that smile, he whispered words in Parseltongue, and something happened. After a few seconds, the toilet was moved, exposing a huge hole in the floor.

Tom realized that this was the entrance, and called Bellatrix.

She ran and smiled when she saw the hole in the floor.

Tom held out a hand:

"Will you come with me?"

Bellatrix was surprised for a moment, but this time she didn't say anything inappropriate. She grabbed his hand and nodded:

"Of course."

He squeezed her hand firmly, and both jumped into the void. They stopped falling when they realized that it was a tunnel like a slide.

When they reached the tunnel's floor, Bella looked around to notice snake skin, but it wasn't a small snake or a snake like Nagini, was an enormous snake skin.

Tom held that smirk and whispered:

"It is a basilisk."

For him now all made sense because he had read about these mythical creatures. They paralyzed the enemy if the enemy saw their eyes reflected, or killed if the enemy looked directly into his eyes. This idea fascinated Tom. Now he was eager to test the powers of the basilisk and now he had found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, he wouldn't delay in using it. 

They walked a few feet, and they found another door, Tom whispered something in Parseltongue and after a moment, the door opened.

Tom looked at Bella and ordered her:

"Wait here, I want to talk to the basilisk, first."

Bellatrix nodded and stood at the door as he entered into the Chamber. 

A moment later Tom called Bella, and she entered the Chamber. She looked around in disbelief at the magnificent room, and she paled a little in the presence of the basilisk.

Tom extended his hand:

"It will not hurt you, I already told him that he must trust in you and me."

Bella held that hand and nodded:

"It's beautiful."

Tom smiled

"It will be perfect, I can't wait to see him in action."

Bellatrix smiled happily, because Tom was happy now. He looked at her with a bit of gratitude in his eyes, something he would never express, at least not with words, but in spite of everything, knowing that Bella was pained by the decision of him, this time Tom decided that Bella deserved credit for what she had done, then kissed her.


	20. Chapter 20

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 20: A night in the Riddle Manor.**

Tom didn't want to give too many liberties to Bella, though she had gotten the exact location of the Chamber of Secrets, but despite that, he returned to accept this false relationship with her. He had his own reasons for that; he was trying that nothing would change in what Bella thought about him. Wasn't easy to win allies, and Tom knew that Bella was one of the few allies he could really trust.

This news, of course, returned the good mood of Bella, as she again became the favorite of Tom, even when it was already evident. Tom didn't trust in the other people in the same way he trusted in Bella, and it was common knowledge.

That year, the holidays were different. Tom didn't have to return to the orphanage, because he was an adult for the wizarding world, which meant he could leave his former home and settle elsewhere. Of course Tom chose to live in the Riddle Manor, former home of his muggle father.

During the first days of the holiday, Tom perfected the spell to create his first Horcrux, and managed to put a piece of his soul in his diary.

After that, he decided that he should be a little more sociable, he was eager to celebrate his victory by having his first Horcrux therefore he invited the Malfoy and the Black family to a party at his mansion.

The party, according to the invitation that an owl had sent to both families during the second week of December, indicated that it would be from December 24 to 31, in order to celebrate even his birthday.

Bella was excited to spend so much time in the Riddle Manor, precisely because she would spend more days with Tom. Bella's parents sent him a note thanking and accepting the invitation.

The Malfoys did the same, and assured that they would be there.

Of all who weren't very happy with attending this party were Lucius and Narcissa, but they were forced by their families.

At December 22, Bella received a letter from Tom, asking her if she could come to the Manor a few days before the party, so she can help him to prepare everything, because it was obvious he had no knowledge on parties, although he had been in many.

That same day, Bella, arrived at the Riddle Manor.

She looked beautiful when Tom opened the door, and smiled with that seductive smile, which was actually full of evil, but Tom knew how to be nice when he wanted something.

Bella wore a black dress, fitted to her body, but it opened like a flower from the waist almost to the floor. Her sandals were equally black, but her coat was red as blood.

Tom smiled:

"Welcome to my humble home."

Bella smiled in return:

"Thanks for asking me to come."

He made a gesture inviting her to enter the house and said when he shut the door:

"You know I hate asking for help, but this time I had no choice but to do it, and trust your talent once more."

Bellatrix was happy because he had called her and not someone else to help with the party, then she replied:

"It's always a pleasure and an honor to help you."

Tom laughed pleased, and took her coat carefully; Bella noticed that she had never really been alone with him, and how different he was when there was nobody else around.

For a second, just for a second Bella felt nervous, afraid to screw it up, now that she had acknowledged that the two were alone.

Tom interrupted her thoughts:

"Nagini is in a room upstairs, she will not be a bother, right? I intend to keep her hidden for the party."

Bellatrix didn't know the answer, Tom was acting completely differently and this made her lose the thread of the conversation.

He waited patiently until his own character forced him to pressure her:

"Bella?"

She blinked and looked at him:

"I think Nagini is not a problem in the rooms."

Tom laughed and allowed himself to caress her face:

"Bella, I don't have to act differently with you, but if you prefer my attitude at Hogwarts, then it's like I'm going to treat you."

Bella still in shock because his hand was still on her cheek replied:

"I like how you are now; I was just surprised because I never saw you in this way."

Tom couldn't help but smirk:

"This way? How?"

She avoided his eyes for a moment, then answered:

"You act differently when you're alone."

Tom kept his smirk:

"And that is not comfortable for you?"

She sighed:

"It's abnormal."

Tom laughed and changed the subject:

"Better will be that both of us prepare the mansion before tomorrow."

Bella nodded and the two quickly got down to work.

A few hours later the house was splendid shining, with small Christmas trees in different parts of the rooms and wreaths of red and green colors, with mistletoe hanging from the wreaths.

There were also candles in the same colors on each candle in the house, and many pieces of furniture were also decorated.

Tom smiled under mistletoe:

"You are excellent at this."

Bella couldn't help but blush at those words:

"Thanks, I have years of watching my mother do such things."

He stroked her cheek:

"I hope you're better when you do a job for me"

Bellatrix nodded, she wouldn't disappoint him ever.

"Decorating a house is not such an important task as being at your service."

That answer pleased Tom, who smiled again:

"What would you say if I invite you with some wine?"

She smiled:

"It would be a pleasure"

Tom looked at the mistletoe over their heads and stole her a passionate kiss, then move away to get two glasses of wine.

Bellatrix paled when she felt that kiss that she didn't hesitate to respond. Yes, Tom didn't act the same way when there were more people around. She asked herself why.

Soon that same night she would have the answer.

Tom had tried to seduce her, and that had not been a difficult task, considering that she was completely in love with him. But he restrained himself; he didn't force anything, not that night. It was obvious that he had no feeling for anyone, due to the limited ability or no ability that he possessed to understand what love was, but anyway, he was human and had needs, desires, that for the moment just Bella awakened in him.

Bella wasn't a fool, she understood immediately what were the true wishes of Tom, and she didn't stop the situation.

The young Riddle pleased to have achieved what he wanted took her to his room where for the first time both enjoyed more than the desire to kill or destroy; they enjoyed the pleasure of passion.


	21. Chapter 21

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 21: Christmas.**

Bella woke up that morning in a bed completely different in a different room, she hardly knew. Her black eyes opened slowly, she was still asleep, probably from drinking wine the night before, but strangely she did not remember anything, yet. Feeling strange, she looked around, it was obvious that she was alone in that room, and she try to remember where she was and why she was there, and most importantly why she was naked.

Her eyes closed again and when she opened a few seconds later, her lips could not hide a smile, she was in the Riddle Manor, in his room on his bed. She slowly could remember the events of last night, both decorating the mansion, and then the wine, just the wine and their clothes on the floor.

Her arm which was not under her body in the position she was in bed, tried to reach the body of someone who was not in the room. Her face turned and her smile faded.

"Of course"

She thought, feeling used by seconds, though it was obvious that he had used her, he had been using her throughout her life and that would happen in the future, because Bella couldn't deny anything to the man she loved, she had not been able to deny even her body.

However, as she tried to imagine Lestrange's face when he discovers that his future wife was no longer pure, and had been in bed with someone else even without being married. Many times these things were not important, but in the wizarding world, between powerful families, the purity of a woman before marriage, was important. But Bella didn't worry about it; she was amused, because she knew since last night that Rodolphus Lestrange would never lay a finger on her.

She belonged to him now, and that was something she would not change, only if Tom might be tired of her.

Speaking of the devil, the door opened at that time and Tom came in, he did not bother to look at her, he knew from the moment he had opened the door, she was awake.

"Good morning, Bella."

He waved as he walked to the desk, looking for something in a drawer.

She smiled at him and returned the greeting:

"Good morning Tom."

He smiled when he found what he was looking for, a small black velvet box with a green ribbon. With the object in his hands he approached the bed and sat next to Bella. She looked at him curiously, hoping he wasn't going to give her a gift for what had happened overnight, that would just be humiliating.

But Tom was planning to do exactly that, give a gift to her, though not with the same intentions as she feared.

Tom kept that friendly smile he wore when he wanted to achieve something, this time he just wanted to keep her by his side. The reasons weren't clear, yet weren't clear for Tom, it was obvious that he didn't love her, because he had an inability to understand love...

"Maybe..." -Tom thought- "...She could be mine."

It was the first time the young Riddle thought about it, the reason was obvious, the child of the first years of Hogwarts had become a man and a man for more powerful than he is, has its weaknesses, he was weak he had discovered that his weakness was the body of the witch who was now in his bed, he would not allow anyone else to touch his Bella. Of course, this decision shall only last for a while, a considerable time, until Bella would have to marry Lestrange.

He took a hand of Bellatrix and put the black velvet box on the hand.

"Merry Christmas Bella"

Bellatrix was surprised she didn't expect a Christmas gift from him, she wasn't expecting any gift from him after what happened, what they shared was enough for her. But she couldn't hide her smile as her hand wrapped on the small box.

Bella quickly untied the green ribbon that held the box closed and then opened this to find a ring and necklace, both with a small head of a raven.

"It's beautiful, Tom, thanks."

She did not know what else to say, she really was still stunned by what had happened within hours.

Tom placed the necklace around her neck, still naked, and then kissed her forehead. If he wanted to have her, he knew he had to play the pieces well.

Bella was surprised, but she would not complain at the way he was behaving, she enjoyed it, but inside she knew it would not last forever.

Tom got out of bed and walked to the door, opened it slowly, still thinking about what he wanted to do with her, and before closing the door behind him, he stared at her with his characteristic cool voice, he said:

"You're mine Bellatrix"

Bella blinked a second to understand what he had said, and couldn't help laughing when the door closed.

"Oh poor Rodolphus." -She thought, amused.-

Immediately after Tom left the room, she began to dress, and placed the ring he had given her.


	22. Chapter 22

**BELLAMORT: POP: POWER OBSESSION AND PASSION.**

**Author Notes: I don't own the characters and names of the places, all that is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: There are some modifications of the time line, because that was the idea in first place.**

**Chapter 22: A night to remember.**

Bella and Tom were busy this afternoon organizing the last details of the party that night, but this time they weren't alone, as Narcissa had been sent to the Riddle Manor, to watch her older sister, on the orders of their father.

Of course Tom had imagined any of this would happen sooner or later, considering that the Black family wouldn't allow one of his daughters fell into dishonor but it was late, Bella no longer had the same purity as before, and that afternoon and that night it was as if Bella was the owner of that house, and Tom had dared to allow that. He found that amused, knowing it will allow her doing that only during that night. And Bella even when she didn't know she was acting like that, she knew that he was still different with her, even when Narcissa was there.

That night when everything was ready, Narcissa went to her house because she wanted to go with Lucius and Bella went to one of the rooms, to reached into her magical bag, the dress she would wear that night. Tom never saw Bella until the evening.

Minutes later when the Malfoy and Black were already there, Bellatrix showed up with a beautiful green dress, her usual curly hair was straight, and fell on her back like a dark river. Smiling she approached her sister Narcissa, who was with Lucius, and both smiled.

Narcissa was amazed by the change:

"How did you do that with your hair? You should use it like that all the time, it's beautiful."

Bella smiled and was about to reply when she felt a hand holding her, she turned to see Tom, her smile was even bigger, he looked as dazzling as her, but he was looking at her with those calculating eyes, full of hatred, Bella stopped smiling and murmured:

"What happened?"

Tom pulled her away from Narcissa and Lucius, being careful that no one would suspect and that she wouldn't fall in front of everyone and took her by the waist almost led to dance where there were some other dancing too.

"Lestrange is here"

Bellatrix's eyes widened and she whispered angrily:

"I can't believe my father has done this!"

Tom squeezed her waist, this time he was acting like he always did in front of others. His eyes gleamed almost red.

"Shut up! You know you have no choice, but don't let him touch you, if he does, let me know and I will kill him."

A smirk crossed the lips of Bella, then he himself wanted her somehow, even though she knew it wasn't love. He would never be as perfect as she would have preferred, but knowing he wanted her was enough. She even thought of doing so on purpose so that Tom finally murdered Lestrange, but he could see that in her black eyes and snarled in a whistle:

"Don't be stupid Bellatrix."

Bella didn't feel bad about the rebuke of Tom, she simply smiled evilly. For some time the danger increasingly liked her, but she really hated Lestrange so much to want him dead. Anyway she didn't want Tom to live with that, not because of guilt, because Tom never would feel guilty, but she feared he ended up in Azkaban.

Bellatrix's eyes searched Rodolphus and she kept that poisoned smile.

"Don't worry, he will not lay a finger on me, never."

Tom allowed himself to smile and danced with Bellatrix once again for everything seems normal, then he allowed her to return with her sister and Lucius.

Lucius who wasn't a fool, he went to Bella and asked her:

"What happens between Riddle and you?"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, amused.

"What do you think? We have been dating for years."

Narcissa who was listening to the conversation was quick to add:

"I thought it was over, Bella this is his last year, after the exams he will leave Hogwarts, you probably will not see him again and also you have to marry Rodolphus."

Bellatrix frowned annoyed and glared at her younger sister

"The school year is not over yet, and I can be with whoever I want until Rodolphus marry me. Better not get into what you don't care."

Angry with her sister, Bellatrix walked to another part of the room when she felt again that someone took her arm. She turned not as friendly as the first time, to find now the face of Rodolphus. He had his eyes on her all night and even more when Tom was dancing with her.

"This 'romance' with Riddle has to end soon, Bellatrix. I'm sick of seeing him with you, all the time, and you belong to me"

Bella couldn't help laughing in the face of Rodolphus and some relatives turned to see was what was happening, since the laughter of Bellatrix was perfectly recognizable.

"I don't belong to you until you're married to me, and not even when we're married I'll belong to you"

Rodolphus was a few seconds to slap her because he had fully understood the words of the eldest daughter of the Black.

Bella could see what he intended to do.

"Come on do it, dare to beat me in front of my family, and we'll see who's going to lose here"

Rodolphus restrained himself, and Bella could feel Tom's eyes on her back when her fiancé took her by the shoulders.

"Bella, he will never love you, and you have no future with him. This mansion was of his father, a poor Muggle without enough money, not so much as your family, as us."

Bellatrix was furious, even more

"I don't care about your opinions."

She wouldn't be arguing about the purity of the blood of Tom, that was what she cared less, but was what mattered more to Tom.

Rodolphus did not release her yet.

"You're blind, it is not a pure blood as you think."

Bellatrix gave him a deadly look

"I know exactly everything about him, and it is my choice to love him instead of you."

Her fiancé released her

"You'll be my wife you like the idea or not. And tonight you will go to your home with your parents, you will not be sleeping in this house"

Bellatrix laughed again, it no longer mattered.

"It's too late to worry about it."

And she began to walk leaving Rodolphus behind her. He had understood those words perfectly, but he chose not to make a fuss about it, he would marry her for the sole purpose of ruining her life.


End file.
